What a Wonderful World
by CSINYtwins1412
Summary: The daughter of Danny and Lindsey Messer becomes a CSI, and finds out a bit more...gets funnier in later chapters review please please please! FUNNY CHAPTER JSUT ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

It's A Wonderful World

She sat in the room as the teacher droned on. This was definitely not what she was interested in. Her grades may not show, but she was an all-A student. That didn't mean her teachers liked her. They were forever nagging her, "Maggie, Pay Attention!" "Maggie, Sit up!" Maggie Messer just rolled her eyes and thought about the few people who really understood her. This included Lexie Bonasera and a few people up at the New York City Crime Lab where her mom worked as a CSI. Maggie's parents were Danny and Lindsay Messer. Her dad, Danny, was shot and killed while pursuing a suspect without a vest, a few weeks before she was born. Her mother was torn apart, and vowed to never love again. Lexie was Stella's and Frankie's daughter, but we all know how that ended.

Maggie-

Apparently, I'm just like him. I inherited many things from my father, including the love of baseball. Softball is too wimpy for me, so you're looking at varsity Baseball's starting pitcher. Lexie and I were accepted to NYU for next fall and we are majoring in criminal science and minoring in chemistry. Without my baseball skills and both my parents' brains, I have no idea where I would be going. Lexie's amazing at basketball. She got a full ride! Lex's really…involved. When she's not out doing something else, she's hitting it off with lil Donnie, Flack's son. Lex is probably the reason I'm still playing baseball with all the boys, and I'm probably the reason why she doesn't go insane.


	2. Pizza and Confessions

Pizza and Confessions

***one year later***

Lexie and I are coming home on spring break. I can't wait to see all the people up at the lab, but I love college and have the best professors. My favorite professor has to be Mr. Louis, but we just call him Mr. D. D teaches criminal science and studies at NYU. He's about my mom's age, and he looks like he could be my dad. I invited him to come with me and Lex for the break, because we're staying with my mom and hanging out with the lab, so he could probably tag along.

The three of us took a cab back to my mom and Stella's place. Ever since she shot her boyfriend and my dad died, they've been best friends. They even live together, so Lexie and I grew up like sisters, twins even. I introduced everyone at the lab to D, but I got this strange feeling something was going on, sorta like they knew him a long time ago. When the five of us got to the apartment I suggested we watch some movies or something. We all settled down to watch _Ghostbusters _and I guess Lex and I fell asleep because when I woke up, I noticed D and my mom were gone. As soon as I was going to ask Stella if she knew where they went, she interrupted my thoughts by offering to have the three of us meet up with Flack and Angell for some pizza. When I walked down the hallway to get cleaned up, I noticed my mom's bedroom door was closed. I grinned to myself. _About time,_ I thought. I figured the two of them would hit it of, but maybe not quite so easily.

Stella told us Mac would be late; he got caught up at the lab. Meanwhile, Stella, Lex, Flack, Angell, Adam, Hawkes, and I all ordered our pizza. Then, my mom and D walked in holding hands! And I was like, _oh no he din't _and he looked at me with a grin and an expression on his face that said _oh yes I DID!_ As soon as everyone else saw them, they all got shit- eating grins on there face. Lex, Adam and I were the only ones who didn't really understand. Finally, as soon as I was about to stand up and say, "What the FUCK is going on?" Mac walked in, immediately getting to the task at hand. That's why everyone loved him. No crap, just the truth. Mac addressed the group all together. "Ladies and Gentleman, think back to about 19 years ago. Remember anyone?" said Mac with a grin. Adam, the only one on the team who hasn't put two and two together yet said, "Wow, guys, we're all together! The only one missing is…" "Messer, right?" said D from the back once he was able to keep his tongue in his own mouth. "What the….?", asked Adam. The rest of the team was still waiting for him to add it all up. I stood up with Lex on my side, "Excuse me, but what if we CAN'T actually remember back to the year we were born?" Mac cleared his throat pointedly to the teenage couple in the back. "Care to explain?" Mac asked. As soon as he said this, a waitress came with their pizzas. "Am I interrupting anything or…?" "No it's fine." said Mac. "But Danny, you have some explaining to do to your dau-…I mean, student." Mac said nervously. Aggravated as I was, I grabbed Lexie by the arm and dragged her to the restroom. Once we were in there, I placed my head against the cool brick. I prayed I had my Tylenol in my purse.

"Lex, do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked

"Honestly, Mags, I have no clue. Sit here, take a breather and some Tylenol . I have to go pick up Don from work after we eat."

"Ugh. Okay then. At least I have practice to take my anger out on." I said. My coaches' wife, who's a counselor, decided that I have underlying anger issues. Whatever. I'll take it out on some innocent baseball. Screw this.

Angell was joking and Adam still looked mystified. I was used to knowing stuff, or at least finding out what I needed to know. I become frustrated and aggravated when I'm not able to figure something out. Finally, with the meal coming to an end, Mac took a short walk with Adam to explain everything. When Adam came back, he kept grinning at me with a very taunting look on his face. Without Jess letting me dig my nails into the flesh of her hand, Adam might've needed some concealer to put on his eye for tomorrow. I looked over at Mr. D, trying to distract myself, and noticed how badly his hand shook. I cursed myself inwardly for being an aspiring detective and not noticing this. "Mr. D, do you have a hand tremor?" I asked. My mom immediately took his hand and patted it gently. "It's just that…I've been grading those term papers for three days straight… must've caught up to me…" he trailed off. At the mention of school, my thoughts cleared as I asked him excitedly, "Do you know what I got? It was the one about my dad's case, the guy that got shot and killed." The table went dead silent as soon as the words came out of my mouth. "What's going on guys?" I said, making an attempt to understand the situation. I texted Lex quickly from under the table. _Ruh row…table just got rlly qwiet…wat do I do?!?!_ Mr. D looked at Mac nervously and nodded. "Come on Mags, let's take a walk." ,said Mac at an attempt to act casual. For goodness sake, he was a CSI, not an actor. We walked out of the pizza shop with a dirty look from the owner that practically screamed: _You no come back, I hunt down with gun. _I could see the poorly- disguised 9mm in his back pocket. Mac raised his eyebrows and pointedly brushed back his jacket to show his badge underneath. The owner flashed a fake toothy smile and let us on our way. I think he might've even winked. Ewww.


	3. Walk in the Park

Chapter 3- Walk in the Park

Mac said, "Maggie Messer, I know how hard a life you had without a father; I would know. But, what if I told you your father wasn't really killed?"

"No Mac it's not possible."

"You are Daniel Messer's daughter, Maggie"

"I know." I said quietly

"Let me tell you the story from the start.", he said as they sat down on a bench.

"I imagine it's been tough for your mom to tell you this, so I will. Danny and Lindsey met as young CSIs. Your mother was from Montana and your father was from a gang family in NYC. Their first case was in a tiger cage at the zoo."

"I always loved it there. My mom always went off with Lex to the gorilla exhibit." I thought out loud. I immediately cursed myself, I wasn't an exceptionally emotional person, and I didn't like letting people in often. _What the Hay, _I thought. _It's just Mac, right?_

"Your father was a wild young one." Mac continued. "Good looking, Italian bad-boy. Most people would've tagged him as a player, but Lindsey brought something out in none of us expected to see. After a few years of so dramatic events and dating, Lindsey was pregnant with you. I think Danny asked your mom to marry him at least three times before I had to talk her into it. They were a cute couple. As you know, you dad was shot. He pursued a suspect without a vest and it was his 9mm against an AK-47. Danny was shot multiple times."

I grinded my teeth even harder at this. It wasn't the easiest thing to hear, and it was even harder for the team to talk about because they still felt somewhat responsible. The majority of this information I had found on the Incident Report as research paper, but I wasn't gonna interrupt Mac; he seemed to have a purpose for this.

"He didn't die though. We thought he would; he was in a coma. His brother was in a coma and Danny was beat up pretty bad. I sent everyone home and gave everyone the next day off. The doctors were about to take him off the machines when he woke up. At first, all he wanted to know was where HIS Montana was. After some more pain meds, he had a proposition for me. You following me here Maggie?"

I nodded, still trying to fully comprehend what Mac was saying.

"He told me, 'as far as anyone should know, I'm dead.' He told me he really felt dead after his dreams of losing you and Lindsey in his coma. He also told me that in order for his family to be safe, he had to leave. I tried to talk him out of it, but all he ever wanted was to keep you safe. The people who shot, beat, and _nearly _killed your father made it known that they would hunt Danny down just to cripple the Messer family, like they did to Louie. I had to jump through a lot of hoops, but I got Danny a small part-time job as an undercover cop… and as a professor at NYU." Mac cleared his throat, obviously looking for a response from me.

"So…my dad's Mr. D." I said in a bored yet confused voice.

"I kept in contact with him; telling him about you, Lindsey, and any information we got on Sonny Sassone. Now that the gang's died off, it was safe for him to come out. Right now, Danny's up there explaining the situation to the rest of the team." Finished Mac.

"Oh great. Am I gonna be able to have them keep there hands to themselves?" I asked somewhat mockingly.

"They're kinda like that, 23 or 42." Said Mac with a grin on his face.

As we walked back to in, everyone looked to see my reaction, and Danny looked concerned and worried. I could also see him holding my mom's hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. I turned to him and asked, "So, what'd I get on that paper?"

"Maggie, you got a 100%."said Danny, looking relieved.

So, wanna come watch my practice?" I asked casually.

Everyone clapped, kissed and hugged. But it also left me wondering…does everyone find someone like Danny found Lindsey, or how Mac found Stella, or how Flack found Angell…and then I pondered what Lex and Donnie were doing, beause believe it or not, I KNOW she didn't have practice and I KNOW Donnie didn't have to work. Now I must ask myself…_ who's practicing what and who's starting the night shift._


	4. Lunch and Fun

Lunch

***after graduation***

Mac got us all jobs at the lab, not quite full-fledged CSIs but as close as we could get with the entire team back. It had been about 2 years since I actually met my fatherand I still wasn't completely used to him being around. At least our team gets to work the smaller cases. My team: ( Lex, Donnie, Aaron, Becca and me) Mac is letting me lead the team, even if we have some major bonding to do before we're as tight as Mac, Stella, Lindsey, Danny, Hawkes, Flack, and Jess. Adam's working with both of our teams. Mac wanted to talk to me about a new member coming to our team. His name was Eric; not too much of a stand-out but he would be the detective for our team. Mac was bringing me to have lunch with him to have lunch with Flack and Eric. When we got there, Mac and I discussed a few details about our cases, and we talked about how my team was getting along.

"You'll like Eric.", he reassured me.

Eric

"Don, you better be taking me to one damn good meal if we're gonna drive in this traffic.", groaned Eric.

"Chill kid, it's your new team and Mags and Mac are already there waiting for us." Said Flack

"At least you don't have to wear a freakin' suit everywhere." Flack complained.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm lucky I don't have to wear those fugly ties too!" I teased.

Flack feigned hurt, but he still couldn't grasp the fact: the less serious your case, the less formal your dress. Sadly, it's the same thing the other way around for payroll too.

We finally got there, and Mac waved to us from the back. I had met back before when I first met Don, and he struck me as some kind of ex-military guy. There was a young brunette sitting next to him with her back to us. I texted Don, as to not draw suspicion.

_Hoos Mac's hot date? _I asked.

He responded, "_Ur partner, dumbass. Make sure ur eyeballs stay in ther sockets. _

I glared playfully at Flack. He sat down next to Mac, forcing me to sit next to the sexy brunette. I didn't like where they were going with this. I've never seen this girl before, and I decided denial was better until Mac actually told me that she was my partner and not his niece or something like that. Mac crushed my hopes of refraining to look at her when he said,

"Hey guys. Eric, meet Maggie Messer, your partner."

"Oh great. A girl." I said with mock sarcasm.

"Bite me." Was all she said with a crooked grin.

Mac and Flack looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Maggie

He was gorgeous, with brown hair and blonde highlights, hazel eyes that looked like they were hiding something, a crooked smile and a nice tan. I wrote my number down on a napkin and slid it over to him under the table. He immediately added me to his contacts. Soon after, I got a text.

_U wanna get some drinks tonite? I think we're old enuff to go sumwhere w/o chaperones, don't u? _he asked

_Sure. Pick me an Lex up at 8 at da lab. Make sure u bring Donnie! _I replied.

_Is tht wat u girls call him? Hes never gonna live this 1 down._ He stated.

At this, I accidentally let out a giggle that sounded like a mix of a hiccup and a burp. Immediately I blush and thought to myself,

_God Mags, chill. He's just another guy._

I never really got into guys; this was a first. Most of the guys I have known were my teammates or friends. I texted Lexie, hoping for advice.

_Hottie alert! Wat do I do?!?! Pickin u me and Donnie up at the lab 8_

_Girl, I want DETAILS! _was her response.

I ignored her, which resulted in my phone vibrating every two seconds and having a highly pissed-off best friend. I continued talking, blushing, and hiding behind my hair for the next hour.

Eric

This girl, Maggie, looked amazing! Long, reddish-brown hair that reached halfway down her back, deep chocolate brown eyes and a sarcastic yet sweet New York personality set her apart from all the other girls I've known. We can't talk too much here because of Flack and Mac…I can't wait until tonight though.

"Eric, you listening?" Flack waved his hand over my face to interrupt my daydream.

"Stop dreaming about whatever date you have tonight and pay attention. You guys have your first case after this. Now you better pay attention cuz I don't feel like telling ya this again." At the mention of date both me and Maggie blushed. Flack nudged Mac, and they rolled their eyes again. I think I might've heard Mac mumble something like "Young people…"

Flack

Oooh yeah! I can't wait to tell Danny who his lil girl has a crush on. Shoulda seen THAT coming.

Maggie

Our first case was a series of break-ins in a Brooklyn apartment building. Fairly easy, because the perp left all kinds of evidence. He even peed in someone's toilet and forgot to flush. The case would've easy, but I kept running into Eric.

_If he wasn't so damn gorgeous I would hate him. _I thought.

Apparently, Eric is a good detective. He practically got the super to admit to helping pee-pee boy get into the apartments by just looking for witnesses. Stella came by as a chaperone for my team's first crime scene. It wasn't very necessary; we were capable enough. I secretly thought Stella was there to keep an eye on Donnie and Lex; they usually couldn't keep their hands to themselves, but they actually pulled it together. I was quite surprised by this. Anyways, Lex had to help process with me while Eric and Donnie talked to witnesses. They also seemed to be becoming friends fast. The whole time I was trying to collect evidence, Lexie was trying to squeeze information about Eric out of me. I ignored her; I'd talk to her later. I left her there and went to check on how the rest of the team was doing. After I checked on them I went over to the detectives.

"Looks like we're just about done." Eric said. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're umm almost umm done too." I stuttered.

"Okay, then 8, right?" he asked with those goddamn sparkly eyes

"Whaa- oh yeah 8." I said as I tripped over the yellow tape and banged my knee with my kit.

_Geez, Mags,_ I thought while walking back to the car and cursing obcenities at the birds who seemed to be heckling me, _you aren't THIS much of a klutz. _

We got back to the car and left about 5 minutes after the boys. Just as I got into the car,right before I got bombarded with questions from Lexie, my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID twice, hoping my heart rate would slow down, which to my dismay it didn't. I resigned to letting out a squeal before answering.

"Messer." I answered in a hopefully normal voice.

"Hey Mags its Eric. We just picked the suspect up from behind a bush taking a whiz. Geez…what's happened to self-respecting people? I don't go aroung pissing on innocent landscaping." Eric ranted.

At about the part where Eric told me about the suspect lettin' it all hang out behing a bush, I put it on speaker for Lex. Between giggles I managed to say,

"Nice work guys. Try to get a DNA sample from both to confirm if we need to."

"Will do." He responded.

"Okay. See you at 8."

I hung up and Lex and I burst out in laughter, reminiscing to all of our bladder memories and drama, including the time I took a bathroom break while running the mile during a middle-school track meet. Not my finest moment, I must admit.

Eric

Apparently I couldn't control my happiness and Don caught on.

"Where we going tonight?" he asked.

"Sullivan's. You and Lex are coming right?" I said, making yet another attempt to contain my happiness.

"Yeah. You wanna head over to the lab right after our shift?"

"Sure." I said.

The super started to talk to himself. Don told him to shut it. Soon after, Max, AKA pee-pee boy, says he has to pee AGAIN!

"Can you hold it for 15 more minutes?" I asked.

"No." he said meekly like a 5 year old.

Don and I grinned at each other and I decided to stop the car and let the good man out to piss. Sadly, he was handcuffed and needed a chaperone. After many hard-fought games of rock, paper, scissors, Max started to groan and I was loosing 5-8. Shit. I got out and opened the door for Max. Walking over to the resident bush, I tried to overlook the minor detail of our friend Max here wearing police department issued bracelets. I glanced around to see if anyone was coming, then bent down to loosen his belt and unzip his fly. The whole time, Don is laughing like a hysterical person, and honking at me. _Thank God_ _Maggie didn't ride with us_, was all I could think about while gritting my teeth. I swear, if Don wasn't a detective, he could be a rapper. That boy's got rhythm!

After I zipped his fly back up and brought him back to the car and got in myself. Don was still laughing. "Shut up and Drive." Was all I could say.

**A/N: Eric doesn't know this, but Don was taping him…..u know u want to press that little green button at the bottom of the page…u know it**


End file.
